Never say goodbye!
by honeybee67
Summary: Seokjin merasa lelah karena Namjoon sering melupakan janjinya,, Karena rasa lelah yang menggerogoti hati, hampir membuat sebuah hubungan yang sudah terjalin erat putus begitu saja... the first story about NamJin .. Kim Namjoon and Kim SeokJin BTS ... Happy reading :D


Pair: Kim Namjoon and Kim SeokJin

Other Cast: Min Yoongi.

©HoneyBee

Waring, tyopo dimana-mana, alur tidak menentu dan sebagainya

Ff ini terinspirasi dari Mvnya MondayKiz - Transparent Tears .. Tapi hanya sebagiannya aja loh,, :D

Happy reading!

.

.

.

Seorang pemuda berparas manis dan tampan sedang menggerutu kesal karena sang pujaan hati tidak memberinya kabar sejak tadi pagi. Salahkan saja kekasihnya itu seorang produser untuk perusahaan rekaman terbesar di Seoul membuatnya begitu sibuk dan sulit untuk dihubungi.

Seokjin nama pemuda itu menatap ponselnya dengan tajam, sangat berharap Namjoon kekasihnya menghubunginya walaupun dengan mengatakan 'aku pulang terlambat' itu lebih baik daripada membiarkannya menunggu tidak pasti. Hari ini kekasihnya berjanji akan membawanya untuk makan malam disebuah restoran Italia yang baru dibuka oleh salah seorang sahabatnya, tapi sejak sore kekasihnya sulit untuk dihubungi.

"Sampai kapan akan seperti ini" Ucap Seokjin lirih,

Sejak awal berkenalan dengan Namjoon, Seokjin tau Namjoon orang yang sangat sibuk, dan memulai hubungan pun Seokjin sudah memikirkannya matang-matang karena dia akan sering diabaikan apalagi ketika perusahaan tempat kekasihnya itu mengeluarkan beberpa album baru bagi para penyanyi mereka. Bahkan Namjoon pernah tidak pulang selama seminggu penuh karena mengurus ini itu, tapi Seokjin dapat mengerti.

Akan tetapi akhir-akhir ini Seokjin merasa 'sendiri', terkadang dia berpikir 'apakah dia sudah lelah bersama Namjoon atau sudah mulai jenuh dengan hubungan ini?' Seiring SeokJin menepis pemikiran buruk itu semakin banyak pemikiran buruk yang lain berdatangan seperti 'apakah Namjoon benar-benar sibuk ataukah dia sudah menemukan yang baru'.

'Hah'

SeokJin menghela nafas saat berpikir yang tidak-tidak tentang kekasihnya, Seokjin membutuhkan makanan yang akan membuat pikirannya menjadi normal kembali.

Dengan pelan Seokjin mengambil beberapa bungkus kripik kentang dilemari makanan, beberapa bungkus coklat dan bermacam-macam buah-buahan yang disimpan di lemari pendingin dan dengan rapi Seokjin meletakan makanan itu di meja makan dan mulai memakannya dengan perlahan agar moodnya kembali normal.

.

.

.

.

Namjoon merapihkan beberapa kertas yang berisi lagu-lagu yang ditulisnya bersama rekan kerjanya beberapa hari terakhir ini.

"Apa kau tidak berniat pulang Namjoon-ah ?" Tanya Yoongi salah satu rekan Namjoon sekaligus sahabat dari mereka kecil.

"Nanti saja hyung, masih ada yang harus aku kerjakan. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa pekerjaan ini tidak pernah selesai bahkan menurut ku pekerjaan ini makin banyak." gerutu Namjoon membuat Yoongi menggelengkan kepalanya melihat Namjoon yang untuk pertama kali menggerutu karena pekerjaan mereka banyak.

"Aku hanya mengingatkanmu Namjoon-ah, mungkin sekarang Seokjin-hyung sedang menunggu kedatangan mu. Bukankah sejak pagi kau tidak menyentuh ponselmu."

Deg

Deg

Deg

Mendengar ucapan Yoongi, jantungnya berdebar tidak karuan membuat perasaanya jadi tidak menentu. Melihat wajah Namjoon yang berubah menjadi sedikit pucat dan sepertinya sedang cemas membuat Yoongi menjadi ikut cemas.

"Jangan katakan kalau kau melupakan janji dengan Seokjin-hyung, Namjoon-ah? Bukankah sudah berulang kali aku katakan jangan pernah kau melupa-"

"Cukup hyung, aku tidak ingin mendengar apapun lagi" Namjoon mengusap rambutnya kasar dan segera membereskan kertas-kertas yang sejak tadi berantakan.

"Ini untuk yang terakhir Namjoon, jika Seokjin kembali menangis dan bersedih karena mu maka aku tidak segan-segan merebutnya darimu." Ucap Yoongi dengan nada seriusnya dan segera pergi meninggalkan Namjoon yang meremas kertas yang di pegangnya.

"Sial" umpat Namjoon melemparkan kertas yang digenggamnya tadi.

Namjoon tau Yoongi sahabatnya itu tidak pernah bermain-main dengan ucapannya jika dia mengatakan Iya maka apapun yang terjadi harus Iya. Dan sejak awal mereka berdua jatuh cinta pada orang yang sama, dulu mereka bersaing untuk mendapatkan cinta Seokjin dan berakhir dengan Namjoon yang menang.

Awalnya Yoongi tidak terima dan bersikeras untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Seokjin, tapi saat melihat Namjoon dan Seokjin bahagia Yoongi mengurungkan niatnya begitu saja baginya dekat dengan Seokjin sebagai sahabat itu sudah cukup.

Beberapa bulan terakhir Yoongi melihat hubungan Namjoon dan Seokjin merenggang bahkan Namjoon sering menyibukkan diri dengan pekerjaannya sehingga melupakan janjinya dengan Seokjin.

Pernah sekali Seokjin menelepon Yoongi dalam keadaan menangis karena bertengkar dengan Namjoon, Seokjin menceritakan bahwa Namjoon mengabaikannya seharian padahal waktu itu mereka berjanji bertemu di taman untuk kencan mereka tapi Namjoon melupakannya dan membuat Seokjin menunggu selama berjam-jam dan saat Seokjin pulang Namjoon baru saja pulang tapi Namjoon tidak mengatakan apa-apa sehingga membuat Seokjin marah dan pertengkaran pun terjadi.

Dan setelah itu Yoongi berjanji didalam hatinya jika sekali lagi Namjoon membuat Seokjin menangis maka jangan salahkan dia kalau saat itu juga Yoongi menjadikan Seokjin sebagai miliknya.

.

.

.

Namjoon berjalan menuju tempat mobilnya diparkir tapi matanya tertuju pada sebuah mobil berwarna putih yang sangat Ia kenali mobil milik siapa itu, tanpa ragu Namjoon menuju mobil milik kekasihnya dan sepertinya Seokjin sedang menunggunya.

"Tidak biasanya hyung menjemputku." Ucap Namjoon saat sudah masuk kedalam mobil Seokjin dan duduk di bangku depan disamping Seokjin.

"Aku hanya ingin mengajakmu jalan-jalan saja sebelum pulang, tidak apa-apakan ?" Namjoon ingin menjawab tapi hanya bisa diam, karena entah kenapa sejak tadi perasaan agak resah. Seokjin men-starter mobilnya dan segera menekan pedal gas pelan dan dengan kecepatan sedang mobil seokjin meninggalkan tempat Namjoon bekerja.

Sepanjang perjalanan didalam mobil hanya ada keheningan, entah kenapa keduanya hanya diam enggan mengeluarkan sepatah katapun.

Tepat di depan sungai Han Seokjin menghentikan laju mobilnya.

Zresss

Hujan deras turun begitu saja membasahi kota Seoul.

"Aku ingin minta maaf hyung." Ucap Namjoon memecah keheningan yang sejak tadi terjadi.

"Kenapa kau minta maaf Namjoonie, aku rasa kau tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun" Seokjin tersenyum tipis seraya menatap air hujan yang berjatuhan dengan deras membasahi kaca mobilnya, baginya sekarang lebih baik menatap hujan dari pada menatap kekasihnya yang akan membuatnya menjatuhkan air mata.

"Tatap mataku hyung" Namjoon menyentuh bahu Seokjin agar Seokjin segera menatap matanya. Namjoon menghela nafasnya sebentar lalu menatap Seokjin dengan penuh penyesalan.

"Dengar hyung, aku sungguh minta maaf. Lagi-lagi aku melupakan janji kita. Bulan ini project comeback album baru sangat berdekatan jadi aku dan rekan kerjaku menjadi sangat sibuk. Sungguh hyung, bukan aku sengaja untuk melupakannya tapi aku tidak ingat, kau tau sendiri kan kal-" Seokjin meletakan telunjuknya didepan bibir Namjoon.

"Aku tau Namjoon, jadi jangan jelaskan apapun lagi, aku mengerti. Aku sangat mengerti sehingga aku menjadi terbiasa jika kau melupakan janji yang kau ucapkan sendiri itu. Memangnya apa yang harus aku lakukan. Tidak mungkinkan aku menangis karena kau melupakan janji kita hari ini" ucap Seokjin dengan senyum sedihnya membuat Namjoon sangat merasa bersalah.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk menebus kesalahanku ini hyung ? Kau tau ku sungguh-sungguh menyesal" Tanya Namjoon lirih, berharap kekasihnya itu masih memberikannya kesempatan.

"Apa kita harus break sebentar Namjoon-ah untuk memikirkan lebih lanjut tentang hubungan kita. Aku sangat lelah jika seperti ini terus," Namjoon menatap tidak percaya mendengar ucapan Seokjin.

"Dengar hyung, jangan bercanda seperti ini. Aku hanya lupa dengan janjiku tidak perlu sampai break. Aku mohon. Aku sangat mencintaimu dan aku tidak ingin berpisah dari mu,hyung" Namjoon mencoba memeluk kekasihnya itu tapi SeokJin menepis tangan Namjoon halus lalu menggelengkan kepalanya membuat Namjoon mengusap rambutnya kasar.

"Apa menurut mu ini yang terbaik ? Apa kau akan bahagia jika kita bepisah sementara?" Tanya Namjoon dengan nada menahan emosi, tetapi melihat Seokjin yang hanya diam membuat Namjoon kesal.

"Baiklah jika ini yang kau mau" Dengan kasar Namjoon membuka lalu menutup mobil Seokjin, mengabaikan hujan yang mulai membuat tubuhnya basah.

.

.

Namjoon berjalan menjauhi mobil Seokjin dengan hujan yang menemaninya. Perlahan memori kebersamaan dengan seokjin menyeruak dikepalanya.

_flashback_

Seokjin seperti biasa menyiapkan sarapan paginya dengan senyum dan senandung ringan keluar dari mulutnya membuat suasana pagi yang cerah jadi semakin cerah. Namjoon yang melihat kekasihnya itu begitu ceria tersenyum tipis dengan langkah perlahan Namjoon berjalan mendekat kearah Seokjin lalu memeluknya perlahan dari belakang.

"Namjonnie, kau membuatku kaget" Dengan gemas Seokjin memukul lengan Namjoon pelan.

"Kau membuat hariku semakin cerah, Sayang" Namjoon menenggelamkan kepalanya diceruk leher Seokjin dan menghirup aromanya pelan.

"Berhenti bertingkah seperti anak kecil Namjoonie" Seokjin menggelengkan kepalanya pelan saat Namjoon hanya diam tidak menjawab ucapannya.

"Lepaskan pelukan mu sekarang Namjoonnie, sudah waktunya kau sarapan lalu berangkat kan ? Jangan sampai terlambat" Ucap Seokjin seraya mencoba melepaskan tangan Namjoon yanv melingkar posesif dipinggangnya.

"Aku sangat merindukan mu,hyung. Jadi biarkan aku menghabiskan waktu lebih lama denganmu sayang"

"Bukankah hari ini kau ada rapat penting ? Ingat jangan sampai kau terlambat dan membuat Yoongie marah." Namjoon cemberut saat Seokjin menyebut nama sahabatnya dengan panggilan yang manis. Katakan saja kalau sekarang dia sedang cemburu.

"Kau tau saja bagiamana membuat hariku kesal hyung" Seokjin seolah tidak peduli dengan gerutuan Namjoon sekarang.

"Hyung jangan mengabaikan ku."

"Aku sedang sibuk menyiapkan sarapan untukmu. Jadi cepat duduk dan habiskan sarapan mu" perintah Seokjin karena kesal Namjoon selalu saja merajuk seperti anak kecil jika pagi seperti ini.

"Aku akan sarapan jika kau memberikan aku morning kiss hyung" pinta Namjoon dengan memajukan bibirnya di depan bibir Seokjin.

"Tidak ada morning kiss hari ini. Cepat mak-"

CUP

Dengan cepat Namjoon mencuri satu ciuman paginya lalu memakan sarapannya dengan cepat karena dia benar-benar akan terlambat.

"Bisa tidak untuk berhenti mencuri ciumanku, Tuan Kim" Gerutu Seokjin kesal tapi Namjoon berpura pura tidak mendengar gerutuan kekasihnya itu.

'rasa kesal mu selalu membuatku bersemangat memulai hari yang baru hyung, apalagi jika aku berhasil mencuri satu ciuman dipagi hari.' ucap namjoon dalam hati.

.

.

"Kenapa kau berwajah kusut seperti itu Namjoonnie ?" Tanya Seokjin saat melihat kekasihnya baru saja pulang itu murung dan sangat kusut seperti ditimpa masalah yang banyak.

"Kerja keras kami ditolak begitu saja hyung, siapa yang tidak kesal. Padahal kau tau sendiri aku dan rekan kerjaku bekerja siang malam demi menyelesaikan project ini selama satu bulan terakhir tapi mereka menempatkannya ditempat sampah." Namjoon melemparkan tas kerjanya di sembarang tempat lalu berjalan menghampiri Seokjin dan memeluk kekasihnya erat bahkan sangat erat seakan takut kehilangan.

Sedangkan Seokjin membiarkan kekasihnya tenang dulu seraya mengusap punggungnya pelan agar perasaan kecewanya menguap.

"Bersabarlah mungkin mereka hanya ingin yang lebih baik dari yang kalian buat." Seokjin dapat merasakan Namjoon mengangguk diperlukannya.

'Terima kasih kau selalu membuatku merasa lebih baik baik, sayang' ucap Namjoon dalam hati.

_flashback end_

Namjoon berjalan dengan perlahan tidak peduli tubuhnya sudah basah kuyup karena air hujan. Namjoon seperti melihat Seokjin didepannya dengan langkah tergesa dia menghampiri pemuda yang sedang berdiri seperti menunggu seseorang.

"Seokjin hyung" Ucap Namjoon seraya menepuk bahu pemuda didepannya.

"Mwo ?" pemuda didepannya dengan tatapan heran melihat Namjoon..

"Mianhae" Ucap Namjoon seraya berlalu dari hadapan pemuda yang dianggapnya Seokjin tadi.

Dengan langkah lunglai Namjoon berjalan lemah, entah karena kakinya terlalu lemas atau tenaganya sudah sampai batas Namjoon terduduk begitu saja.

"Argghhhtt!" Teriak Namjoon seraya air mata yang jatuh begitu saja. Jika saja dia dia bisa lebih baik maka Seokjin-nya tidak akan seperti ini. Jika saja dia bisa menepati janji-janjinya mungkin Seokjin akan selalu bersamanya.

Dengan perlahan Namjoon mengeluarkan ponselnya, menekan nomer kekasihnya yang dia sudah hapal diluar kepala. Berharap Seokjin masih mau menerima panggilan darinya.

'Nomor yang anda tuju sedang sibuk-' Namjoon meneteskan kembali air matanya ketika hanya suara operator yang menjawab saat menelepon kekasihnya.

Namjoon melihat cincin yang melingkar di jari maninya yang tertera nama 'seokjin', Namjoon mengelus cincin itu pelan. Dengan sisa tenaga yang dia miliki Namjoon segera berdiri lalu berlari dengan kencang agar segera sampai di tempat tujuannya.

'Semoga saja' Ucap Namjoon dalam hati.

.

.

.

Seokjin yang melihat Namjoon pergi hanya bisa diam, hatinya melarang untuk mencegah Namjoon pergi. Setelah melihat Namjoon berjalan jauh, dengan perlahan Seokjin menginjak pedal gas dan mobilnya segera pergi meninggalkan sungai Han dengan kecepantan sedang.

Seokjin merasa hatinya begitu kosong saat melihat gantungan di mobilnya yang memperlihatkan sebuah foto dia dan Namjoon saling merangkul dengan senyum lebar dibibir keduanya.

_flashBack_

"Hyung kurasa besok kau harus mengganti warna rambutmu." Ucap Namjoon saat melihat Seokjin sedang memakan pasta yang dipesan mereka beberapa saat lalu.

"Kenapa memangnya?" Tanya Seokjin setelah menyelesaikan suapan terakhir pastanya.

"Kau sangat menawan dengan rambut warna pink hyung, sehingga sekarang jadi banyak pasang mata yang memuja mu." Ucap Namjoon dengan nada merajuk seperti anak kecil.

"Lalu aku harus mewarnai rambutku dengan warna apa namjoonie, karena setiap kali aku mengganti warna rambutku kau selalu saja protes" Seokjin menggembungkan kedua pipinya karena kesal.

"Salahkan saja kau sangat menawan hyung sehingga aku tidak bisa berhenti untuk tidak terpesona padamu" Ucap Namjoon membuat pipi Seokjin memerah malu.

"Bagaimana kalau besok kau memakai jaket tebal, topi, masker, kaca mata saat kita berkencan nanti"

Plak

Dengan kesal Seokjin memukul kepala Namjoon menggunakan majalah yang terletak di atas meja.

"Hyung, kenapa kau kejam sekali pada kekasih mu ini" gerutu Namjoon dengan menatap Seokjin pura-pura terluka.

"Makanya berhenti berpikiran aneh, kau pikir aku anggota boyband harus berpakaian serba tertutup" Namjoon memahan tawa saat mendengar ucapan Seokjin.

"Makanya hyung, kau jangan terlalu menawan sehingga membuat hati semua orang tertawan."

"Aww" Namjoon sedikit menjerit sat tangannya di cubit dengan keras oleh Seokjin.

"Aku membenci mu, Namjoon-ssi" Ucap Seokjin dengan kesal.

"Kau tau... aku lebih mencintaimu"

Blusss

Wajah Seokjin memerah hingga telinganya.

_ flashbackend_.

CKITTTT

Dengan cepat Seokjin menginjak pedal rem saat melihat seseorang sedang menyebrang jalan tiba-tiba didepan mobilnya.

"Hampir saja" Ucap Seokjin seraya memegang dadanya yang berdebar kencang karena kaget.

Seokjin memukul kasar setir mobilnya, karena kecerobohannya hampir membahayakan nyawa seseorang. Seokjin mengusap pipinya yang basah karena air mata.

"Apakah aku terlalu egois?" Tanya Seokjin pada dirinya sendiri, hati Seokjin merasa begitu kosong sekarang.

Seokjin mengambil ponselnya lalu menekan nomer kekasihnya. Berharap Namjoon menerima panggilannya, walaupun kemungkinan itu kecil

'Nomer yang anda tuju sedang sibuk-'

Tes

Tes

Air mata Seokjin kembali mengalir saat mendengar hanya operator yang menjawab teleponnya, bukan suara kekasihnya.

Seokjin membanting ponselnya kasar lalu meremas setir mobilnya, saat itu dia melihat cincin yang melingkar indah di jari manisnya yang bertuliskan nama kekasihnya 'namjoon'. Seokjin menghela nafasnya pelan lalu memutar balikkan mobilnya menuju arah dia bersama kekasihnya tadi. Sungai Han.

.

.

.

.

Namjoon berlari dengan cepat hingga kini dia sudah sampai disungai Han tempat terakhir dia bersama dengan kekasihnya, Seokjin.

Dari kejauhan Namjoon melihat mobil Seokjin perlahan mendekat. Perlahan senyuman Namjoon merekah saat mobil Seokjin berhenti didepannya.

Melihat Namjoon berdiri didepan mobilnya, Seokjin segera membuka pintu mobil lalu berjalan cepat kearah Namjoon lalu memeluk Namjoon erat.

"Maafkan aku, maaf, maafkan aku hyung, aku mencintaimu Seokjin hyung. Jangan pernah meninggalkan ku hyung. Akubtau aku salah, tapi jangan pergi tetap bertahan bersamaku. Aku.. aku tidak tau apa yang akan aku lakukan jika kau tidak disamping ku. Aku mencintaimu hyung, sungguh,,, aku tidak ingin kehilangan mu." Namjoon memeluk kekasihnya dengan erat, Namjoon merasa ini adalah mimpi saat melihat Seokjin datang lagi padanya, Namjoon berjanji dalam hatinya dia tidak akan mengulangi kesalahan yang sama. Dia akan lebih memprioritaskan Seokjin lebih dulu dibandingkan dengan pekerjaannya, dan Namjoon berharap Seokjin dapat bertahan lebih lama lagi bersamanya.

"Aku juga minta maaf Namjoon-ah. Aku... aku terbawa perasaan lelah yang menggerogoti hatiku. Seharusnya aku lebih mengerti dirimu, seharusnya aku tidak egois seperti ini. Aku yang sal-"

Cup

Namjoon mencium bibir Seokjin, "aku yang salah karena membuat perasaan lelah itu ada hyung. Seharusnya aku lebih mengerti dirimu juga hyung, jika aku lebih mengerti, jika aku selalu menepati janji-janjiku padamu mungkin hal ini tidak terjadi. Maafkan aku hyung,, tapi kau harus tau, Aku mencintaimu"

Namjoon kembali memeluk tubuh Seokjin dengan erat, sepertinya Tuhan masih berbaik hati padanya karena membawa Seokjin kembali kepelukannya.

Namjoon menatap seokjin dengan serius, "Hyung, Kita tidak jadi break kan hyung?" Tanya Namjoon yang hanya dijawab cubitan keras di perut Namjoon oleh Seokjin.

Seokjin tersenyum saat mendengar Namjoon mengaduh karena rasa sakit cubitannya itu.

"Aku bahagia bisa memeluk mu lagi seperti ini. Aku benar-benar mencintaimu hyung" Namjoon seakan tidak bosan memeluk Seokjin, sedangkan Seokjin hanya pasrah Namjoon memeluknya erat.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Namjoonnie" Seokjin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Never say goodbye, hyung. Please Don't because I really love you and I can't live without you. I'm sorry, thankyou and i love you Kim Seokjin hyung"

"Love you"

"Ehm,, hyung. Kurasa kita harus segera pulang dan maafkan aku hyung, mungkin aku akan membuatmu lembur malam ini" ucap Namjoon dengan suara yang terdengar serak tapi sexy nagi Seokji.

"Mesum" SeokJin menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah di dada bidang Namjoon.

"Tapi kau kan suka hyung" ingin rasanya Seokjin memukul kepala Namjoon dengan keras tapi dia urungkan begitu saja, mungkin besok ia akan memukul kekasihnya sampai babak belur jika besok kau tidak bisa berjalan dengan baik.

_The end_

Hueee bagaimana fanfic abal-abal saya ini ? Ff pertama NamJin yang saya buat ini seperti sedang ujian matematika, fisika dan kimia dihari yang sama. Semoga tidak mengecewakan kalian yang suka namJin.

Semoga kalian suka. See you next time :D

WithlovefromHoneyBee


End file.
